Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow
Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (comumente abreviado DoS, embora a abreviação correta seja DS ou CDS) é um jogo para o Nintendo DS, parte da popular franquia Castlevania da Konami. O jogo foi lançado pela primeira vez em agosto de 2005 no Japão, (conhecido como Dracula Demon Castle: Cross of the Blue / Pale Moon.) O subtítulo também é baseado em "Aria of Sorrow", conhecido como "Minuet of Dawn" no Japão. O jogo é uma sequência direta de Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, com Soma Cruz como protagonista; outros personagens de Aria of Sorrow também aparecem no jogo, incluindo Genya Arikado e Julius Belmont. Acontece um ano depois de Aria of Sorrow e lida com um culto enigmático, sem relação com o culto liderado por Graham Jones, então antagonista de Aria of Sorrow Os cultistas procuram matar Soma e reviver o poder sombrio de Drácula adormecido dentro dele, como uma espécie de retribuição para Soma 'negando seu destino' em se tornar o Lorde das Trevas encarnado no jogo anterior. Na mente do culto, Drácula representa o mal supremo que deve existir para que haja um bem supremo e, com o Senhor das Trevas selado, esse fenômeno não poderia acontecer. Em vez de fugir desta nova ameaça, porém, Soma decide tomar a iniciativa e confrontar seus inimigos de frente, eventualmente descobrindo um castelo com monstros semelhantes aos que Drácula controlada, supostamente construídos pelo culto como elementos do ritual necessário para o sacrificio de Soma. Personagens * Soma Cruz * Mina Habuka * Julius Belmont * Genya Arikardo * Yoko Belnades * Hammer * Celia Fortner * Dario Rossi * Dmitrii Blinov Jogabilidade O jogo também apresenta a maior parte da jogabilidade principal de Aria of Sorrow, incluindo o Tactical Soul System (Sistema de táticas de almas que consiste na habilidade do Soma para absorver as almas dos inimigos e usar seus poderes). Desta vez, o Soma pode melhorar a maioria das habilidades, adquirindo várias cópias da mesma alma. Novidade na série é o Magic Seal System (Sistema de selo mágico), que faz uso da tela sensível ao toque do sistema. Usando um dedo ou caneta, o jogador deve desenhar um símbolo intrincado ou "selo" na tela de toque para prender os inimigos poderosos derrotados. Se o selo não for desenhado rápida e corretamente, ele pode regenerar energia e continuar lutando. A tela de toque também pode ser usada para quebrar determinados blocos, navegar pelos menus e controlar certos familiares. O jogo também possui um modo multiplayer., onde um jogador cria uma seção do castelo, completa com inimigos, e ambos os jogadores correm para derrotar os inimigos e chegar ao final do nível; os jogadores também podem trocar almas que encontraram no jogo. Além disso, há o modo Julius onde é possivel jogar como Julius Belmont, armado com o chicote assassino de vampiros e sub-armas. Neste modo há uma homenagem a Castlevania:Curse of Darkness no sentido de o jogador pode ganhar dois aliados para sua tarefa e alternar entre eles a qualquer momento: Yoko Belnades, uma bruxa que luta como seu ancestral Sypha Belnades com magia de gelo e fogo e raios, e Alucard retornando de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night portando sua espada de assinatura, o feitiço Hellfire, e a capacidade de se transformar em um morcego. Não existe um personagem análogo a Grant Danasty neste modo. No entanto, uma análise da ROM do jogo revelou um diálogo não utilizado que sugeria que Hammer foi planejado para ser jogado neste modo. Alguns itens especiais aparecerão no menu de itens se Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow estiver no slot do cartucho GBA do DS, como o anel raro (Rare Ring). Mobile Uma versão para celular de Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow da Glu. Segue o mesmo enredo geral, níveis, inimigos e itens do jogo original, mas de uma maneira mais simplificado. Muitos recursos da versão original do jogo foram removidos ou alterados para que o gameplay fosse adequado para os telefones celulares. Alterações notáveis são as seguintes: * Numero limitado de itens utilizáveis, Almas Táticas e armamento, incluindo uma Síntese de Arma simplificada, Yoko não se oferece para liberar almas. * Variações menores de monstros * inimigos com Almas Táticas emitem faíscas verdes quando atingidas. * As Almas Táticas vão subir de nível por 1 por alma coletada, com a maioria das almas niveladas no nível 9. * Alguns quartos foram omitidos, por isso o layout do castelo é menor. * As habilidades específicas de toque de tela foram removidas. Portanto, o uso dos Selos Mágicos são apenas baseados em padrões de teclado. * Existe apenas um final no jogo. * O Modo Julius também está indisponível. * Não há tela de entrada de nome. * O martelo não está presente nesta versão móvel, portanto, a loja não pode ser acessada. * O modo Boss Rush (Corrida do chefão) também apresenta pequenos inimigos entre duas salas de bosses, muito parecido com o estilo de Portrait of Ruin. Curiosidades * Com o lançamento deste jogo, a série voltará ao nome "Akumajō Dracula" no Japão. Apesar de ter sempre sido nomeada Castlevania no ocidente, a série usou o nome "Castlevania" no Japão desde o lançamento do jogo Harmony of Dissonance. * A área Ruinas silenciosas (Silenced Ruins) é uma homenagem direta ao primeiro jogo Castlevania. Além de designs visuais semelhantes,a interessante ideia de fazer a ultima parte imitar o primeiro corredor do primeiro jogo Castlevania, a música de fundo é um remix da música das primeiras etapas deste título que iniciou a série . Além disso, o chefe nesta área, é uma referência ao Castlevania original, onde o primeiro chefe era um morcego gigante. * A área Mina do Julgamento (Mine of Juldgement) também abriga uma homenagem a um jogo passado de Castlevania; neste caso, Super Castlevania IV, que enquanto o jogador viajava até a torre de menagem, o vilão Slogra era o primeiro dos quatro chefes finais encontrados, seguido por Gaibon no próximo andar, e depois por Morte. Em Dawn of Sorrow, enquanto o jogador percorre a mina, eles encontram o Slogra e o Gaibon como inimigos menores (embora numerosos), seguidos pela Morte como chefe da área. A mina também apresenta um reaparecimento da faixa musical Basement Melody do Haunted Castle. * No modo Julius, a música de fundo de "The Lost Village" é alterada para um remix de 'Beginning' de Castlevania: Dracula's Curse. Também a música de fundo da Capela Sombria é alterada para um remix de 'Bloody Tears' de Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow é um dos vários jogos de Nintendo DS que apresentam um subtítulo com as iniciais 'DS', por razões bastante óbvias. Outros incluem Tenchu: Dark Secret e Resident Evil: Deadly Silence. * Este jogo contém três itens, a Coroa, o Sino e o Homem Konami, como homenagens a Castlevania. A A Coroa pode ser encontrada em uma das cadeiras em um dos quartos mais orientais da Casa de Hóspedes Demoníaca, o Sino pode ser encontrado usando o Feitiço do Morcego e voando em um dos sinos da Capela Negra, e o homem Konami é encontrado agachado em uma plataforma cercada por espinhos no da torre de relógio amaldiçoada. Cada um desses itens tem a descrição simplesmente informando o número de "pontos" . Eles não têm efeito no jogo, embora possam ser vendidos para o Hammer, mas curiosamente, eles podem ser coletados no modo Julius, enquanto todos os outros itens além dos corações mágicos, não podem ser escolhidos. * No E3 da Electronic Gaming Monthly, o modelo E3 deste jogo recebeu uma pontuação de Awesome (Perfeito). * Com o lançamento norte-americano do jogo, a EGM premiou o jogo com as honras de Jogo do Mês, e também a premiou com uma medalha de ouro, já que a média das três pontuações foi de pelo menos 9 de 10. * Recebeu a pontuação máxima de l 5 de 5 na resenha de show de televisão X-Play. * O título japonês do jogo é 悪 魔 城 ド ラ キ ュ ラ ラ 蒼 十字架 十字架 Akumajō Drácula: Sōgetsu no Jūjika (Castelo Demoníaco de Drácula: Cruz da Lua Azul). Na arte do pacote, os personagens formaram a cruz como o título. Categoria:Jogos